Reunion
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Title kinda says it all. Elliot tracks down Olivia and is in for a few surprises. One-shot. :-)


A/N: My version of a catch-up between former partners. Takes place S15 & is sort of AU. It's a little long, but I wasn't sure where to break for a separate chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews always welcome.

**Reunion**

A refreshing spring breeze rustled the pale curtains in the small bedroom. Flowers were in bloom around the city, and the sun was a welcome sight after a frigid winter that had been followed by equally dreary rain storms. The temperature was beginning to climb as April tumbled over into May. The city breathed a hearty sigh of hope, of rejuvenation. Inside the sunny midtown apartment, the hardwood floor was bathed in a colorful rug, now littered with mahogany slats, screws, and an instruction leaflet in complete disarray.

"You know, building furniture is supposed to be the number one test for a couple," Olivia said with a smirk, perched on a kitchen stool by the open window.

"Hmpf," Brian grunted, searching the collection of boxes for the piece that would solve the construction conundrum. "It would be easier if the diagrams came with written instructions," he muttered, kicking an empty box aside.

Olivia smiled, enjoying his frustration at the deceivingly simple project before them. "I thought they purposely left out written directions to appease the male handyman?"

Brian glared at her, adding a pout for good measure. "Do you wanna take over?"

"Nope, watching your struggle is far more entertaining."

Brian shook his head, grinning. The excitement of putting new furniture together was still buzzing through his head, despite the frustration involved. Olivia sat with the afternoon sun flickering across her face, picking up the copper highlights in her shoulder-length, dark hair. She looked stunning, relaxed, and utterly happy. Brian thanked whatever mighty power there was in the universe that she was now able to enjoy life. Her eyes shone with delight and love; he couldn't feel more lucky to be able to share his life with her. He turned back to the crumpled instructions as she fiddled with the satellite radio receiver.

"Hey, it's my turn to choose the music."

She looked up at him with a sly grin. "In your dreams, sweetheart."

Brian raised an eyebrow and stepped toward her. "Oh yeah?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. Olivia pecked his cheek, her eyes challenging him. Brian chuckled and ran his hands slowly up and down her sides. Without warning he dug his fingers into her ribs, finding her most ticklish spot.

"Bri! Bri, stop!" Olivia shrieked, her eyes watering. He was relentless, and she playfully swatted at him. "Stop, please!"

He knew her weakness, and grinned widely, pleased with himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as her laughter subsided. "So I can pick the channel?"

"You're mean," she retorted.

His fingers started dancing along her sides again, and she held up her hands in defeat. "Fine!" she said, trying to contain an eruption of giggling. "Fine, you pick. And get back to work!"

Brian leaned in and kissed her, smiling against her lips. She laced her fingers behind his head and softly pressed her lips to his. They shared the gentle, intimate embrace for several minutes until they were interrupted by a loud knock. Brian pulled away and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"You didn't call for back-up, did you?"

"Hmm. Maybe I should have."

Brian rolled his eyes and grinned. "Don't get up; I got this," he said, turning to go answer the door. Olivia gave his ass a kick and chuckled when he looked back at her, feigning hurt. "You are so bad. And you'll pay for that later."

"Get the door, Cassidy!"

Brian gave her his famous boyish grin and wandered into the living room of their apartment. The knocking continued, and he glanced through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Stabler?"

The man on the other side of the door looked equally shocked. "Brian Cassidy?"

Brian motioned Elliot inside, clapping him on the back. "Whoa, what's it been, fifteen, sixteen years? Good to see you, man!"

Elliot nodded, trying to shake the confusion from his face. "You, too. Wow. You back at SVU?"

Brian's eyebrows lifted in genuine surprise. "Me? Nah, working for everyone's favorite asshole at IAB."

Wheels were turning quickly in Elliot's mind. Why was Brian Cassidy, of all people, here in this apartment? He had gotten this address from Fin, after some intense arm-bending. His former colleague didn't question why, after all of this time, Elliot wanted to speak to Olivia in person, and he hadn't looked entirely pleased to see the infamous Elliot Stabler grace the 16th precinct with his presence. It had been a frustrating exchange between the two men, confounded by the quizzical looks from Fin's blonde partner.

_ "I just want to talk to Liv," Elliot said, running a hand across his brow. "I tried her apartment, but the new tenants weren't very helpful. Come on, Fin."_

_ Fin sat at his desk, arms crossed, pondering Elliot's request. Amanda looked back and forth at the two men, sensing a history of tension and picking up on a vibe of desperation from the former detective. She had always heard Benson and Stabler were an amazing team of detectives, and very close. However, the fact that Elliot had disappeared without one word to his former partner, and, to her knowledge, hadn't even reached out after Olivia was kidnapped, put him in a less than positive light in her mind. Now he appeared driven to see her, fiery emotions hidden just below the surface as he probed Fin for Olivia's new address. Something in his eyes made Amanda wonder if Elliot knew about Brian._

_ "Fine," Fin eventually scrawled Olivia's address on a notepad. "But you better not hurt her again, Stabler. Liv has enough on her plate right now without you suddenly taking an interest in her life."_

_ Elliot visibly relaxed, a short sigh of relief easing his tensed features. "I won't," he gratefully took the scrap of paper. "Listen, I know I screwed up, and I know she's probably still pissed, but I really need to talk to her. Thanks, Fin."_

_ "Mm-hmm," Fin glared back at Elliot, who hastily turned to leave the precinct._

"I guess you're not here to catch up with me, huh?"

Elliot was brought back to the present. He blinked at Brian, his heart pounding harder in his chest at the thought of seeing _her_. "Uh, no, not really."

Brian chuckled and led Elliot into the living room. He called down the small hallway leading off of the main living space. "Hey, Liv. You got a visitor."

Nervous energy rocketed its way through Elliot's body, every nerve-ending tingling with a rush of anxiety. He held his breath as she appeared, padding softly across the hardwood. Her hair fell in waves at her shoulders, her face relaxed and make-up free. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the voluptuous curves of her breasts. And the undeniable swell of her belly.

"Elliot?"

His name on her lips made his head spin. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. His mouth went dry; he had already been met with two surprises and was at a loss for words. He could feel Brian eyeing him carefully as he moved to place a hand on Olivia's lower back. She stood a few feet away from Elliot, one hand caressing her abdomen, brow furrowed, waiting for him to say something.

"Liv, I," Elliot started, but the ability to speak vanished as he stared at her body in awe and wonder.

"Elliot, why are you here?" her curious voice travelled through the fog in his mind.

He snapped his eyes to meet hers. She didn't sound upset, but he felt as if he were teetering on a tightrope. He mentally tried to balance his raging emotions and hopefully reconnect with the woman he abandoned four years prior. She shared a quick glance with Brian, who shrugged before wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. Time had slowed and Elliot knew he had to say something.

"You're pregnant," he suddenly blurted out, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Olivia and Brian both laughed, partly at his statement of the obvious and at his embarrassment. The awkwardness of the reunion had been diminished slightly.

"Yes, Elliot," Olivia chuckled, her proud smile instantly warming his heart. "24 weeks."

Elliot couldn't pry his eyes away from her swollen abdomen. She wore black leggings and a long fitted t-shirt with a bold descriptor bedazzled in script across her belly: BUMP.

"Aw, the shirt must've given you away, Liv," Brian teased, affectionately patting her belly.

Olivia grinned, her hand coming to cover Brian's. Elliot noticed the third surprise: the flash of diamonds and gold that encircled her finger. The couple before him was married. _This is like a bad dream_, Elliot thought, once again speechless. Olivia noticed his uneasiness and caught the incredulity in his expression that he tried to hide.

"Would you like to come and sit?" Olivia moved from her husband's arms and motioned to the couch. "Coffee?"

Elliot nodded, clearing his throat in an effort to dispel the awkward tension that was ever present in the room. "I'd love a cup," he gave her a small smile.

"Well, have a seat, You want a coffee, Bri?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

Brian smirked at Elliot. _The bastard is enjoying this_, Elliot thought bitterly. But his host's self-satisfied expression quickly changed into a relaxed, goofy grin.

"No thanks, babe, I have a beer on the go in the other room," he answered, waving Elliot toward the couch. "Make yourself at home. I'll let you two catch up. "

Olivia popped a K-cup into the Keurig coffeemaker and grabbed a mug for Elliot. "He's trying to build the furniture for the nursery," she explained. "You still take your coffee the same?"

Elliot smiled, leaning against the breakfast bar. "You remember?"

"Of course I do," she scoffed, grabbing cream from the fridge. "Never changed for twelve years."

Her words weren't spoken with malice, but Elliot felt a pang of guilt. He moved to sit on the couch as Olivia fixed his coffee and came to sit in an armchair by the window.

"Thanks," he said, taking the mug.

She curled one leg underneath her and stretched her other leg out onto a plush ottoman. One hand rested on her belly, the other coming to prop her head up.

"So."

Elliot hid his face in the coffee mug. _What was I thinking?_ His inner voice blasted him for deciding to burst into Olivia's life unannounced. But his thoughts of failing to think through his choice to pop in were over-shadowed by the utter shock of finding her pregnant and married. _To Brian fucking Cassidy! _He inwardly cringed._ How the hell did that happen?_

Olivia arched a brow. "Well, I would have thought you knew, being the father of five."

Elliot's cheeks felt hot. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant…" he stumbled over his words as she watched him with a bemused expression.

"It's okay, Elliot. I'm sure you were expecting to show up and I would be exactly the same as when you left."

He swallowed. Her tone was still light, but her eyes had hardened. There was a brief flash of anger and hurt that danced across her features before disappearing. He felt pleased with himself that after all of the changes in their lives he could still read her. Yet, something about her calm exterior and relaxed position made him weary. She should be telling him off, outwardly furious, disappointed in him as a partner and friend. Shouldn't she?

"I'm sorry for the way I left. I should never have walked away like that."

She calmly waited for him to continue. In the silence, Led Zeppelin floated through the air from the other end of the apartment.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," Elliot began again. "But, I want you to know that I am so sorry. We were like family, and I should never have betrayed you by quitting and not talking to you, or telling you why."

Olivia nodded. "It was four years ago, Elliot. I've moved on." She sighed, absentmindedly running her fingertips over her growing belly.

Her nonchalance aggravated Elliot. He could feel anger begin to brew, and his body stiffened. He came to expect something more from her, anything except a blasé dismissal of his apology. Surely she felt more than that.

"That's it?"

Olivia cocked her head to one side, her lips turning into a defensive smirk. "What did you expect? Did you think I would be spending my days pining for my long, lost partner?" she questioned, a noticeable edge to her voice. "Come on, Elliot."

Elliot leaned forward, his elbows planted on his knees. He narrowed his eyes and really looked at her. She maintained a calm exterior that had begun to border on cold. Her eyes, once warm and welcoming, had turned dark. _She's bluffing_, he decided. _Always putting up a front to save face_. Or was she? Had his former position in her life been rendered meaningless? He had finally gotten his own problems sorted out and realized that the one thing missing in his life was her. But she had forgotten him, their bond, their closeness.

"You know, that's the problem with you," she continued, tiring of his pensive silence. "You're ego and arrogance have done you a disservice. Yes, I was angry that my colleague and friend of twelve years dropped off the face of the earth. Yes, it was difficult to adjust to new detectives, and I'll be the first to admit that I was a complete bitch to work with for a several weeks. But, life goes on, Elliot. You had no interest in answering my calls to tell me that you were alright. I chose not to dwell on the past, and for once was able to enjoy my life without worrying about your opinion and approval."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her stare was pure ice. "You know exactly what I mean. You always pushed yourself into my personal life, making it so that I didn't have one. When you left, I realized that I wasn't held back by your high expectations. I actually started to live."

Elliot snorted. "With _Cassidy_?"

"Yes," she snapped. "See, you're going right back to your old habits. No one was ever good enough for me, as if a man with your history of marital problems was in any position to give advice."

His breath caught; her words stung. He looked away, running a hand over his short hair. _If only you knew_, he thought.

"For the record, so you can start dissecting my poor life choices, Brian and I reconnected on a case over two years ago. We dated a year, bought this apartment, and found out I was pregnant not long after he had proposed. He has been the most caring, supportive, and loving man I have ever known. Regardless of our rocky history when he worked at SVU, we have both changed over the years, and for the better. You have no idea how happy I am. No idea," she paused, feeling her emotions begin to run rampant, fueled by hormones and the victory of being able to finally tell Elliot that he was no longer her keeper.

Elliot sighed heavily, leaning back into the couch. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to accept it. He had a purpose when he sought her out; but would she understand?

"I'm sorry, Liv."

She eyed him skeptically. "Why did you come here, Elliot?""

"I just wanted to see you," he said quietly, swirling the coffee in his mug.

"After four years, suddenly I was important enough for you to track me down?"

"You've always been important to me," his piercing blue eyes bore into her.

Olivia shifted under the intensity of his gaze. There had been a time when she did feel important to him; she had not only been there for him, but had also helped his children and wife on countless occasions. In fact, if she were honest with herself, she had felt jealousy toward Elliot. He had a family, he had children to raise, he had a true home. She had always fought her own battles, and aside from countless bad dates and short-lived relationships, she was always alone. Until Elliot retired, of course.

_ Moving boxes littered the half-empty apartment where William Lewis had waited for Olivia to come home. It was gut-wrenching for her to return to her former residence, but Brian's presence made her a little more brave. They had come to pack her belongings and move them to Brian's apartment while they looked for a new place. She knew it was silly moving her things now, just to have to move them again when the couple found an apartment, but she wanted to get this visit over with. A cleaning service had been in to tidy as much as possible; both Lewis and CSU had turned her once comfortable space into a disaster area._

_ "You okay, Liv?" Brian spoke softly from the doorway to the bedroom. _

_ Olivia stood in front of the open closet, wondering how she had accumulated so much _stuff_. _

_ "I hope we find a place with a big closet," she gave him a small smile. _

_ He chuckled. "Want some help?"_

_ "Yeah, thanks, Bri."_

_ It had taken a lot for her to realize that she was no longer alone, and that having someone in her lift didn't make her any less independent. Brian was her unwavering support system, something she had never experienced in her entire life. He was patient, and didn't try to force her to talk about what happened with Lewis. He told her that he will be there to listen when she felt ready. For this alone, she was grateful. She had shown him the burns and cuts, and he still told her daily how beautiful she was. She realized that never before had she truly loved somebody; Brian had infiltrated her long-standing defenses, and shown her how powerful it was to hear "I love you" and know the other person meant it. _

_ "Want me to start with the small stuff over here?" Brian motioned to knickknacks and photos across the room. _

_Olivia nodded, smiling as he began carefully wrapping a frame. "You know, you can just pile them in a box. I won't charge you for any damage," she joked._

"_Hey, I take my packing skills very seriously," he retorted, giving her the boyish grin that always warmed her heart._

_They worked in comfortable silence until Brian came to one picture in particular._

"_Well, that's a cute couple," he whistled._

_Olivia wandered over to him. She glanced down at the photo of her and Elliot, taken years ago at a Christmas party. "Huh. Jealous, Bri?" she elbowed his ribs._

"_Hmpf, of Stabler? Never."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes and tossed the frame into the nearly-full box. She walked back to the closet, as Brian leaned his back against the wall, watching her quietly._

"_He ever contact you after everything that happened?"_

_Anger and disappointment sliced through her heart. "No."_

"_Hmm. I woulda thought he'd at least see how you were doing," Brian mused._

"_Yeah, well, he didn't."_

_Brian was quiet. She glanced over at him and she could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to ask his next question. She anticipated its subject._

"_Did you guys ever … you know…" his raspy voice trailed off, and he looked at the floor._

_Olivia sighed and went to stand in front of him. She lifted his chin, caressing his cheek softly. She knew he had always wondered. Heck, the whole precinct probably questioned the nature of their partnership; she, too, had heard some of the rumors._

"_You are the only coworker I ever crossed that line with," she said, looking into his eyes. _

_He visibly relaxed, moving to kiss her palm. "So, if he ever came back and, I don't know, was interested in something … with you … you wouldn't, uh, be interested back?" he cheeks reddened and his eyes were cast downward again._

_Olivia arched a brow; she hadn't really thought about that. Until Lewis, she hadn't really thought about Elliot at all. For some reason, the memory of his over-protectiveness and aggressive interrogation skills popped into her head while she was torn with what to do with the repulsive psychopath she had overpowered. _

_She heard the emotion in Brian's voice, the vulnerability and fear. She surprised herself by not feeling irked by the assumption that she would run wildly into the arms of her former partner if he showed up, confessing his love for her. Her heart broke a little seeing how much Brian clearly worried about his place in her life when it came to Elliot Stabler. _

"_Bri," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't know why you think I'm going to up and leave you, for any reason, because I'm not. I love you. I love you so much that it scares the shit out of me sometimes. But, I can't imagine my life with anybody but you. We've both been through so much together, and I am so lucky to have you. I … I need you, Bri."_

_Her voice began to waver, and he looked at her with unshed tears. The pure love in his eyes astonished her. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his, feeling him wrap his arms lightly around her waist. He was careful not to squeeze her too tightly, still unsure how much intimacy she was ready for. But, Olivia surprised him by inching her way closer to his body, and running her tongue across his bottom lip. Their kiss deepened, and her cheeks were flushed when she pulled away, running a hand down the side of his face._

"_I love you, Liv," he whispered. "I don't want to ever lose you."_

_Her chin began to quiver, and a tear escaped. "You won't, baby."_

Elliot kept his eyes on Olivia. This time he wasn't able to decipher her thoughtful expression. Her features had softened, but when her eyes reconnected with his, they were still dark and doubtful.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me, then, on why you chose to make a surprise reunion?"

Elliot swallowed, placing the empty coffee mug on the table. "I approached the NYPD about coming out of retirement. It took these past four years to figure out what I really wanted in life, and I miss being a cop."

"What does Kathy think about this?"

"She is … indifferent," he responded wearily. "We finally drove the nail into the coffin and divorced two years ago."

Olivia's eyes widened and sadness filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, El."

He gave her a tight smile. "It is what it is," he said. "She lives upstate, closer to her sister. I pick Eli up for the weekend every two weeks. He's starting the first grade up there."

"How are the other kids doing?"

To this, Elliot relaxed, fatherly pride pushing away the pain of his failed marriage. "They're good. Maureen got married last summer, and Kathleen started working at a family law firm downtown."

"Wow, I thought she'd go into criminal law."

"Yeah, me too," Elliot agreed. "As for the twins, Dickie's training to be a paramedic, and Lizzie is doing a year abroad in London."

Olivia nodded, smiling. "And you haven't taken up residence nearby to keep an eye on her?"

Elliot laughed. "Well, I was over there for a few weeks after Christmas. We flew together and she played tour guide. She's having a lot of fun."

The pair sat in a brief, but comfortable, silence. Elliot felt a little lighter after telling Olivia about the kids. She was genuinely happy to hear about the Stabler brood, after having watched most of them grow up.

"Liv, I heard about what happened last spring," Elliot said, carefully gauging her response. "I should have contacted you, I'm sorry."

Olivia straightened herself so both legs were stretched out on the ottoman. She sighed and glanced down at her hands. "It's okay," she said softly. "I'm okay. The trial is over, and he can't hurt anyone anymore. I try not to dwell. I mean, I have more positive things to focus on now," she motioned to her belly.

Elliot nodded, still in awe that Olivia Benson was sitting before him, a child growing inside of her. "You always wanted a baby," he said, smiling. "You're going to be a great mother, Liv."

Tears shone in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Thanks," she sniffled. "God, I hate these hormones!"

The pair laughed. The tension had faded, and while Elliot still felt a mixture of shock and hurt finding her married, he couldn't help but be happy for her.

"You know, I forgave you a long time ago," Olivia smirked, pulling at a loose thread at the hem of her shirt. "So, if the brass decides to let you back onto the force, I'm sure we could use an extra detective at the one-six."

Elliot grinned. "Well, I was hoping to go back to my old stomping ground."

"Hmm. As long as you don't mind being outranked by your former partner."

"You're running the show?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, Don retired and another captain transferred in," she told him. "I made sergeant before Thanksgiving. Currently desk-bound, as I've been barred from setting foot outside the precinct, unless it's for a court appearance."

"Congrats, Liv. You deserve it," Elliot said, proud of how much she had accomplished. "As for being chained to a desk, I would hope the squad is keeping both of you safe."

Olivia groaned. "Safely bored. I'm not even supposed to do interrogations. My doctor warned me about too much stress, since I'm already a high risk pregnancy. The goal is getting me and baby Cassidy as close to thirty-seven weeks as possible without complications."

"So no all-nighters camped out in the sedan with a constant supply of coffee?"

"I wish! I miss coffee so much."

"But, it'll all be worth it."

Olivia's face glowed, bright and happy. "It will be. Speaking of which, it's been strangely quiet in the other room. I should probably check on the construction progress."

She pulled herself up as Elliot stood, slowly shaking his head. "I still can't believe you're married."

"Thought I'd be an old maid forever, huh?"

Elliot blushed. "Not at all. Just never pictured you as a wife, I suppose."

Olivia grinned. "So far, so good."

They stood by the front door, taking a moment to let the afternoon's events settle into place.

"I'm glad you came," Olivia spoke softly, touching his arm lightly.

Elliot nodded, hoping his eyes didn't advertise the concoction of emotions he felt. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug, slowly breathing in the scent of her hair. When they pulled apart, her eyes were misty. He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Me, too."

"Hey, El," Olivia said as she opened the door for him. "If you don't come back to SVU, at least try to keep in touch better this time?"

Elliot grinned. "Don't worry. I want to be around to meet your little one."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm getting a little impatient to do that, myself," she rubbed her baby bump. "See you again?"

"Definitely. See you, Liv."

She shut the door and locked it behind him. A flurry of feelings rushed through her like a sudden downpour of rain. Her initial shock and doubt she felt seeing Elliot again had disappeared as the afternoon progressed. She felt he hadn't said all that he wished to, but shrugged off the mystery of his intentions. She decided that working together may not be such a bad thing, even though she would be off for a year on maternity leave in a couple months. _That way I'll avoid the headache of Nick having to adjust to Elliot_, she thought, smirking to herself.

As the Rolling Stones rocked the nursery, Olivia stood in the doorway, watching Brian put the finishing touches on the crib. He had put together all the pieces of furniture, from the crib to the changing table to the extra shelving unit. The rocking chair was no longer home to a pile of bedding and plush toys; Brian was placing a stuffed lion in the made-up crib when Olivia spoke.

"Looks amazing, Bri."

He turned to her, grinning. "Not too shabby, huh? All that's missing is Junior."

Olivia smiled, walking into his arms. "Nu-uh, we are not naming our child, if it is a boy, Brian Cassidy II."

She felt the rumble of his laughter fill his chest. "It's a good name!"

"I have enough trouble with one Brian Cassidy, I don't need a second."

Brian kissed her head. "Stabler gone?"

Olivia ran her hands up and down his back, looking up to meet his lips. "Yeah. We had a good talk, I guess."

Brian smiled knowingly. "Is he jealous as hell?"

Olivia groaned, rolling her eyes. "You sound pretty pleased with yourself."

He chuckled, gazing down at his wife. "Well, I'm the one that you fell in love with."

She smiled. "That's what you think," she teased, earning a playful slap on her ass. "Kidding, baby. I do love you."

"I know you do," Brian gave her a sweet kiss. "Face it, I'm just too hard to resist."

This time Olivia swatted his chest, laughing. "Hmm, now that you mention it," she said, running a hand from his chest to his belt. "Maybe you deserve a little relaxation for all of your hard work in here."

Brian growled in response as Olivia slid her hand lower. He scooped her up in his arms and made his way to their bedroom. Olivia giggled as he dropped her onto the bed, crawling on top of her. Their clothing was scattered in no time, and Olivia rolled them over so she was on top. She grinned down at him, closing her eyes as he ran his hands over her body. She moaned as he teased her lower lips.

"Mmm, Bri," she opened her eyes and leaned down to attack his lips. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. She sat back up and slowly impaled herself on him. "You feel so good, baby."

Brian grunted, pushing his hips up, meeting her thrusts. "God, Liv," he murmured. "You're so fucking sexy."

Olivia moved faster, relishing the intense pleasure of feeling him deep inside of her. As they were both met with the rush of climax, she cried out his name before slowing her pace, her body milking his orgasm. He pulled her down to lie beside him, softly caressing her belly and kissing her temple. They both sighed, happily spent and basking in the afterglow of passion.

"I love you, Sergeant Cassidy," Brian murmured against her hair.

Olivia chuckled, nestling as close to his body as their unborn child would allow. She ran a finger over his lips and cupped his cheek. "Love you, too, baby. So much."


End file.
